


Second Chance(s)

by fanfiction_dumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Getting Back Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Major Manga Spoilers, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_dumpster/pseuds/fanfiction_dumpster
Summary: Akira Kunimi is a stressed-out 27-year-old banker with no social life outside of work other than his hostile relationship with his girlfriend. Having already lost touch with his high school friends, someone unexpectedly shows up during his ruined date. If this certain someone was his closest friend and who was more than a friend for a long period of time, could he give it a chance to mend their friendship?
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 5





	Second Chance(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, so this is set in August of 2024, quite like most of my Haikyuu!! timeskip fanfictions, so Kunimi is currently 27 and Kindaichi is 28. As for Kunimi, it is stated in the timeskip that he would start working in a bank after college, so I think it's safe to say that he's a banker, and Kindaichi is on the V. League Division 2 team, Tamaden Elephants.

Checking his phone for the millionth time that evening, Kunimi sighed and typed out another message to his supposedly 'girlfriend'.

**Kaiyo: Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to get to our date, maybe tomorrow?**

Snorting, Kunimi stuffed his phone back into his pocket and leaned back on the restaurant chair he was sitting in, and while looking around, he saw a bunch of people staring at him and giving him those apologetic looks that he hated so much.

He looked back on the menu for a good twenty minutes or so, pondering if he should get some actual dinner and stay at his sister's place for the night before his thoughts were interrupted by someone loudly saying, 'Sorry I'm late, the train had a malfunction.'

Kunimi silently groaned and started to look up until he finally caught sight of the person standing in front of him, not his petite girlfriend in her work clothes, but another person with hair who Kunimi had taunted to be 'weird' over the past years and the usual slanted eyes that hadn't changed since four years ago.

Yuutarou Kindaichi was a person he hadn't seen for nearly half a decade, and as much as it pained him to admit it, Kunimi had to admit that there was a part of him that missed the strange-haired man.

'Just play along with it.' Kindaichi whispered as he took a seat.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Kunimi hissed at him.

'Well, I was going to get a takeaway here after practice, but apparently, your date didn't show up and I felt bad for you.' Kindaichi answered, starting to flip through the menu.

Scowling, Kunimi replied with, 'I don't need your fucking pity, I'm fine on my own. Besides, didn't I tell you I didn't want to see your shitty face ever again?'

Kindaichi winced at the memory and shook his head, 'Look, I- Let's just get some proper dinner, go home and forget about this shit, you happy with that?'

'No, not really, how about some takeaway from this place instead of sitting next to each other for another hour?'

~

Spending the night at his ex-boyfriend's apartment completely drenched in rain was not how Akira Kunimi wanted to spend his Friday night.

'Hey, thanks for saving me earlier I guess.' Kunimi said bluntly once he had gotten out of the shower and changed into Kindaichi's rather loose old clothes.

'No, problem, anything for a- Uh, yeah.' Kindaichi stammered.

Plopping down on the couch next to Kindaichi, Kunimi sighed before asking, 'So, do you want to talk about it?

'About what?' Kindaichi answered.

'All of.. whatever this is.' Kunimi mumbled, gesturing back and forward between himself and Kindaichi.

'We never actually broke up you know?' Kindaichi blurted out after a few seconds of hesitation.

Blinking, Kunimi tried to form a sentence but he felt his throat go dry.

'I- I'm not sure what-' he stammered.

'No, please just let me talk?' Kindaichi cut in, shaking his head.

'I was an asshole, I wasn't sure what we were back then and we didn't know what we wanted.' He said.

'We were in college, not a lot of people know what they want to do with their lives at that stage.' Kunimi replied curtly.

'No! I'm talking about what we wanted with this relationship Kunimi, for you, it was always so fucking simple and I was shit at this stuff.' Kindaichi said suddenly.

'For me? What do you mean 'for me'? It wasn't that simple, you acted as if we were nothing, I was the one carrying our relationship throughout the whole thing.' Kunimi half yelled.

'What the fuck do you mean?!' Kindaichi said irritatedly.

'You- Back when we were in high school, everything was fine, I didn't mind being the only one showing actual effort in our relationship because I knew you actually cared about me back then, after all, you were the one who confessed to me.' Kunimi replied.

'But in our third year, during that three-month breakup we had, I just realized that there was no difference with my life when whether I was in a relationship with you or not. And I started thinking that you didn't actually see us in a relationship, but I really did love you back then and I was still willing to give you another chance.' Kunimi said, practically spitting out the last sentence.

Kindaichi stared at Kunimi for a moment, stunned at everything the younger man had just said.

'Why didn't you tell me that you felt that way?...' Kindaichi asked wistfully.

Kunimi shrugged and said, 'At the age of 18, we had so much shit to figure out for ourselves.'

'I wish I saw what was happening between us.' Kindaichi replied, shaking his head.

'I mean, I guess it's never too late to try again, isn't it?' Kunimi asked.

Turning his head around so fast he could hear a slight crack in his neck, Kindaichi widened his eyes at Kunimi.

'You mean?-' he asked.

'No, I don't mean in that way, I mean that we can try to fix our wasted 12-year-old friendship, and we'll see what happens.' Kunimi answered.

~

Three salted caramel bars and 2 hours later, Kunimi was awkwardly laying on the right side of Kindaichi's bed whilst the other side was occupied by Kindaichi himself.

It felt weird for the two grown men to share a bed like this, especially since they had once considered it to be normal, knowing that they had known each other since they were just kids.

'Hey uh, Kunimi? Are you awake?' Kindaichi asked quietly.

Kunimi hummed and he could hear Kindaichi sigh from the short distance between them.

'I- Er, I missed you, a lot.' Kindaichi said, before adding, 'Never mind, I'm sorry, just ignore that.'

'I missed you too idiot.' Kunimi muttered, eyes half shut.

'...Is that you or your fatigue speaking?' Kindaichi asked, flipping over to get a better view.

'Me, I suppose, encrypt it yourself, genius.'

'I'm still really sorry you know?' The middle blocker mumbled.

'I know.'

Yuutarou Kindaichi isn't stupid, he knows that one night won't change the mess he had been in for the past four years. But he knows one thing, this night could change everything, for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this was to save me from writers block so I apologize about the fact that it sucks. Anyways, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be longer, patiently wait my dear readers.


End file.
